


One Day at a Time

by Missy_Mew



Series: One Day At A Time [1]
Category: Markiplier RPF, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Mew/pseuds/Missy_Mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Markplier x You one-shot where you meet Mark through Bob's fiancé Mandy, and you may just fall a little bit in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So...after being a long time lurker, I decided I may as well give this RPF thing a shot, and this story emerged after seeing an adorable photo of Mark as a groomsman at Bob and Mandy's wedding. 
> 
> I tried the [y/n] thing that some of my favourite works on here use, but it just didn't look right in my story, so I hope the constant use of 'you' doesn't get overly tedious.  
> Constructive criticism and feedback would be most appreciated. Please read and enjoy!

 

You were going to _kill_ Mandy.

Which was a real shame, because you'd  _so_ been looking forward to visiting her and catching up with your old friend.

When your family had moved to Chicago six years ago, you and Mandy had kept contact for a while, but as the years passed, your messages had gotten left frequent and then stopped altogether. Sad as it was to admit, you hadn't thought about her that often, until one day, Facebook had prompted you to Mandy's profile. When you'd reconnected with her, it hadn't taken long before it seemed like no time had ever passed between you. You'd talked constantly online, and when your semester study break had come up, you'd been thrilled to organise to spend a week with her, and to meet her fiancé Bob. 

Getting from Chicago to Ohio had been a nightmare - your flight had been _four hours_ of a screaming kid, and a man in front of you who'd insisted on being a prick and having his seat reclined back into your legs.

By the time you'd landed, you'd been tired and grumpy, but the second you'd seen Mandy across the airport terminal, the annoyance had melted into the back of your mind in place of giddy excitement. 

You'd squealed and fallen into one another's arms like you'd never been apart. Poor Bob had patiently put up with that chatter, quietly listening and smiling, occasionally asking a question as you two had reminisced about a time before he'd known her.

You'd decided you liked Bob. He was clever and witty and really sweet. Plus he treated Mandy like a queen. As long as he kept that up, he was fine in your books.

And you loved the way he entwined his hand with Mandy's as you walked through the terminal, chatting idly about their upcoming wedding.

The drive from the airport hadn't taken long, but by the time you'd gotten back to their house, you'd been exhausted. So it really wasn't fair that they sprung a question on you - Molly had _casually_  mentioned that the next night, they had plans to catch up with a few friends and they'd love if you come along. You'd been too tired to miss the conspiring look between them, and agreed that it sounded like fun.

More fool you.

You'd been looking forward to a night out on the town with Mandy and Bob, and she'd assured you her friends would just _love_ you...

Then she'd pulled the ultimate friend no-no and stitched you up.

She'd oh-so conveniently forgotten that out of the group of her friends you were heading out with, there was only _one_ other single person, and well, gosh, he just happened to be a good looking guy!

What _were_ the odds?

She had previously mentioned the guy in passing, but she hadn't mentioned he'd be there. And yeah, he was cute, but that wasn't the point!

Just because she was the same age as you and getting married didn't mean that you were some hopeless case. You were only twenty five for Christ sakes!

It wasn't that you weren't interested in a relationship _at all_ , it just wasn't a priority for you right _now_.

Mandy apparently had other plans though...

And you were going to kill her for instigating this mortifying scenario you now found yourself in, sitting at the bowling alley with Mandy and Bob, their friend Wade, his girlfriend Molly, and of course, _Mark._  

It hadn't been so bad at first, but your suspicions had first been raised when you'd all sat to have something to eat before you started playing, and _somehow_  they all sat so that you and Mark, the two _single_ people had ended up next to each other.

Mandy had tried to look innocent, but as the conversation went on, things started getting more personal. When she'd asked you if you were still single, right in front of everyone, knowing damn well knew that you'd split up with your last boyfriend nearly two months ago, you could have strangled her.

It was almost comical, except you weren't laughing. If it wasn't so abysmally rude, you would have been tempted to up and leave and catch a taxi back to Mandy and Bob's place. 

At least Mark wasn't in on it - either that, or he was a really good actor, because he'd looked just as mortified as you.

Despite your embarrassment, you'd been covertly sneaking looks at Mark all night. Black fluffy hair, mixed Asian features, intelligent chocolate coloured eyes framed by a sharp pair of half rimmed glasses.

Okay, so he wasn't _bad_ looking...

In fact he was pretty handsome. His body was that tasty mix of lean yet solid that you'd always found appealing and yeah, you'd caught yourself staring at his biceps a few times more than you wanted to admit.

If you hadn't been so busy stewing about being dragged along for a six person blind date, you might even have let yourself be interested...

You'd almost decided to give up being mad and enjoy the night, but when both the couples suddenly 'conveniently'  had excuses to not be at the table, the feeling evaporated and you were back to mortification.

The second the others were away from the table, you turned to Mark, more than ready to gracelessly back out of the night, but he spoke before you could. 

"I am _so_ sorry, I had no idea this was a set up." 

Oh, he looked so apologetic and you instantly felt some of your anger fizzle away. He offered an endearing little smile that took your breath away a little.

Well...

You didn't have to be rude to him...

After all...

He was as much a victim as you...You'd _both_ been set up.

At least he at least wanted to apologize, even though he'd been taken for a ride too.

His velveteen voice was laced with fond exasperation when he spoke again as he looked over to where the conspirators were milling at the bar. "They _always_ do this, I swear, and I know they're coming from a good place, but if doesn't make it any less-"

"Embarrassing?" You interrupted, unable to help your lips from quirking up.

 Mark chuckled and nodded.

You also looked over at the couples who were _obviously_ trying to not look like they were looking at you and you rolled your eyes.

Mandy winked and you barely resisted the urge to shoot her a rude gesture.

You looked back to Mark and shrugged. "I guess it's nice to know I'm not the only one who's considered by their friends to be a lost cause."

A beat of silence passed between you but it wasn't an awkward one - in fact, you were starting to appreciate the fact that things could be a lot worse...he certainly _was_ one of the more good looking guys you'd 'accidentally' found yourself across from over the last few months of well intentioned friends and family trying to 'help'.

He laughed - and okay, his laugh made your stomach do a little flip - then shook his head. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

You felt your cheeks heat.

He _was_ cute and it had been a loooooong time since you'd last be on a good date. Suddenly being mad at Mandy wasn't a good enough reason to not take a chance.

What the hell. You only live once, right?

Besides, if it all went to shit, you'd be sure to make Mandy feel so terrible you'd never have to see him again if you ever did come back to visit.

Brushing you hair behind you ear you leaned in and turned on your flirt. "So, tell me about yourself, Mark..."

 

* * *

 

You hadn't wanted to say that Mandy was right, but six months later when you were still chatting up a storm with Mark, you at least (grudgingly) had to admit that shemay have been onto something.

Once you'd stopped being pissed, the night of bowling had turned into most fun you'd had in a long time, and Mark, well...he was actually pretty awesome.

You'd been surprised at first by his internet and YouTube fame. You'd had no idea who he was. Sad fact was that other than Facebook, Netflix and assignments, you didn't really spend that much time idly surfing the net.

You were far more content to curl up with a good book than boot up your laptop on those few rare occasions you found yourself with spare time.

So when you'd gone onto YouTube and seen he had _millions_ of followers, you'd been overwhelmed. It wasn't a huge stretch when you considered his adorable personality and how funny he was, but still, it had been completely unexpected and more than a little intimidating.

Mark tried to play it down, but it had taken a bit of getting used to, knowing you were talking to an actual internet celebrity.

More than anything, you were flattered that he made as much time as he did to Skype or text you considering how much he had going on.

You'd started looking forward to your conversations with him more and more, and over the last few weeks especially, your Skype chats had started to feel like _something_.

You seemed to be rapidly heading into 'more than friends' territory, your compliments turning more towards flirting, questions getting more personal and things just felt more...intimate.

You'd tried to deny it, but the mild crush you'd started with had slowly developed into a genuine affection, and you couldn't fight the fact that you were starting to fall in love with him.

A few times it had been on the tip of your tongue to ask him if he'd consider the prospect of dating long distance, but you'd always held it back.

One night, you'd been _so_ close to confessing, but hours into a Skype conversation that had somehow turned very deep, Mark had revealed how things had gone down with his last girlfriend and the fandom, you'd chickened out.

The hitch in his voice and the regret in his eyes had made you want to reach through the screen and hug him.

You wanted to tell him it wouldn't be the same with you, but instead you had assured him that you had, and would keep things private, that you weren't planning on letting _anyone_ know you Skyped with 'Markiplier' pretty much on a nightly basis.

His inner circle knew about you of course, considering they were responsible for introducing you, but they weren't going to say anything and neither were you.

Besides, this... _thing_ between you was so young and ill defined anyway, it was better to just keep it between the two of you.

At least that way if he shot you down, no harm, no foul. Less mess if no one knew anything.

"So you're definitely coming then?"

Mark's question interrupted your thoughts, and you couldn't help but smile at how eager he sounded.

You'd been equal parts thrilled and surprised to get an invitation to Mandy and Bob's wedding.

You honestly hadn't expected one since you'd only been back in touch less than a year, but you'd happily accepted the chance to join them, and yes, it had crossed your mind that it was another chance to see Mark.

"Yep, it's all confirmed and booked. I'll be missing a few lectures, but nothing I can't catch up on. It's Mandy and Bob's _wedding._ I'd say that's an important enough excuse! Besides..." you paused for dramatic effect and quirked a brow, "I have a birthday present for a certain _someone_."

"Really?" Mark's face lit up like Christmas and your heart lurched. His smile was _so_ gorgeous. You'd never seen a guy have such a sweet smile. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, you dork." You huffed, mock offense colouring your voice. "Just because the wedding is on doesn't mean that you'll be forgotten about."

Considering that Mark's birthday and the wedding were the same day, it was doubly awesome that you'd get to be there for two special occasions.

"I can't wait! And I can't believe you got me a present!" His voice went deep and soft, "seeing you will be present enough for me...I'm looking forward to that."

Suddenly self conscious, you felt you cheeks colour as you brushed a stray lock of fringe behind your ear and replied softly, "same here."

You really were.

You'd only seen each other in person the first time you'd met, and you'd been trying to organise something for the last two and a half months. Half baked plans had tried to come to fruition, but circumstances always seemed to interrupt.

Between life, his work schedule, conventions, colabs, his move to L.A., and your college work-load, the stars never seemed to align.

You tried to be grateful that he even found time to Skype with you, but it was hard not to be disappointed every time you had to tell one another your face-to-face meet up wasn't going to be possible again.

Nothing was going to stop you this time though, and that thought was ridiculously exciting.

Less exciting was the mountain of work you had to do before you flew out...

With a reluctant sigh, you checked the time as your eyes strayed over to the pile of text books you'd been pouring through before you'd started your Skype call.

"Anyway, I unfortunately have to go."

"Really?" Mark pouted.

"Yes really," you laughed holding up your hands in mock surrender. "I have an assignment I really want to try and finish before I leave. I'm still almost a thousand words off of having it done, and I know if I don't finish it before I fly out, I'll stress about it all weekend." You sighed softly again and offered Mark a smile. "But I _will_ see you next week."

"You will." He beamed.

Your stomach flipped at that special grin, and feeling bold, you blew a kiss into your crappy webcam. "Night Mark."

He blinked, but smiled at you after a second and your heart soared. "Good night, and good luck with your assignment."

You thanked him and ended the call. Steeling yourself, you signed out of Skype so you wouldn't be tempted, then opened up your tome of a text book and tried to concentrate...

But that smile was so distracting...

God, the way he made your heart flutter and your legs shake...You liked him more than you'd liked anyone in a while.

If you were honest with yourself, you liked him more than you liked any of your previous boyfriends.

You wondered what would happen if you made a move when you saw him at the wedding.

If you kissed him, would he kiss you back? You were almost sure he would, but that tiny niggle of doubt wouldn't worm its way out of your brain...

Was it worth the risk?

Mark's presence in your life was just such a constant thing now, to think of it being gone made you feel... _hollow_.

But you weren't dumb. Mark was an unbelievably great guy, and even though he'd had some pretty terrible experiences in relationships in the past, he wasn't going to stay single forever.

The wedding might be your only chance to tell him how you felt in person, at least for the foreseeable future, so it would _have_ to be then.

You _wanted_ to date him, but you couldn't help but worry - if you kissed him, would it be the start of something, or the end of everything?

 

* * *

 

Your flight to Cincinatti wasn't any less awful than the last time you'd flown, but it was at least made bearable by the fact that you were flying there for a wedding, and of course, were seeing Mark.

Sweetheart he was, he'd offered to pick you up from the airport but you'd declined (even though you were _very_ tempted).

Being a groomsman, Mark had enough on his plate in the days before the wedding to add running after you.

Besides, your flight was a late evening one, and you wanted to be fresh and look stunning the first time you saw him again, not be in sneakers and sweats and have mussed hair and bags under your eyes.

Grabbing your carry on bag, you made your way off the plane and towards the baggage claim.

The plan was to collect your case, take a taxi back to the cute little chalet you'd booked into, then rest so you'd be fresh to get up early in the morning.

The ceremony was late in the afternoon, but you'd need all morning to get yourself looking effortless gorgeous, and hopefully make an impression on him in the dress you'd picked out...

You typically didn't _do_ dresses or even skirts - a good pair of jeans and a nice top were your usual go-to fare for the few occasions you tore yourself away from study and ventured out.

The last time you'd worn a dress, it was for your cousins wedding four years ago and it unfortunately didn't fit you any more.

Even if it had, it was way too formal for the low key affair Mandy and Bob had requested - _Please don't go out of the way when you dress, just come join us in your Sunday best! -_ the hand made invite had said. 

So you'd had to drag yourself out and go dress shopping...Ugh.

In the first dress shop you'd gone to, the giggling girl behind the counter had tried to get you into something much, _much_ too short and skimpy and you'd left feeling faintly mortified.

Thankfully, in the second store you'd been to, the assistant was an older lady who'd understood you were going to a wedding in a Church, not out clubbing on a Friday night.

She'd offered far better suggestions, but after trying on five different dresses, you still hadn't found anything that had taken your fancy and you'd almost given up.

That was until she'd found a dress that had made your eyes light up.

You'd told her that purple was your favourite colour, but everything purple you tried on looked too...bridesmaid-y, and even though you knew Mandy's girls were wearing dark blue, you didn't want to be _that_ girl who looked like she was trying to upstage anyone.

What the sales assistant had found though, was _perfect_. A soft shade of lilac, the dress was knee length, one strapped and relatively plain except for the darker purple ribbon that tied at the waist and draped softly down your hip. The material was light and comfortable, and the cut of the dress was modest while still being fitted enough to accentuate your curves.

Standing in the mirror staring at yourself in it, you'd looked totally different. You weren't used to seeing yourself in anything but your normal practical clothes, and the few times you did go out, you were always surprised at how nicely you scrubbed up.

The sales assistant had helped you match jewellery too - thank goodness because you'd totally forgotten to think about that. A simple pair of pearl earrings and a pearly clutch, and she'd even found the perfect set of silver shoes with a miniscule heel on them. In the end you were thrilled with your purchase.

The cab driver pulled you from your thoughts about your shopping trip when he announced that you'd arrived where you were staying in. Once you'd paid him his fare, he courteously helped you take your bags up to your chalet - something you'd never get in Chicago - and wished you a good night.

Looking at your booking papers, you quickly found the key hanging in the carport and let yourself into your cosy little weekend retreat.

It was homey, practical and exactly what you wanted for your stay.

There was a kitchenette, a gorgeous big four post bed with plush sheets and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. You'd wanted somewhere nice, considering you were staying there for a few days, and also somewhere private.

You'd thought about booking a hotel room, but here there weren't any other guests around, and the couple who managed the chalets wouldn't disturb you unless you called them out to you.

You'd had to save to afford it, but you didn't know the next time you'd be taking a holiday of any sort, so you'd figured why not splurge a little?

Besides, an evening in a bubbling Jacuzzi with a glass (or two) of wine and a chance to read something that _wasn't_ a text book sounded like heaven.

It was a perfect place to spend a quiet weekend, hopefully maybe even with Mark to keep you company for at least a little bit of it, if things went as well as you were hoping...

You sighed and hefted your case up onto the bed. You didn't want to get too far ahead of yourself.

If nothing else, it was a chance for you to relax and treat yourself.

Unzipping your case, you pulled out your dress and hung up on the curtain rod. Smoothing it out gently, you couldn't help but smile.                                                                  

You were actually looking forward to wearing it - you'd tried it on again before you packed it, just to be sure you were still happy with it.

You didn't often look or _feel_ feminine and you knew you were probably just being silly, but you wanted to look pretty, and you wanted Mark to not be able to take his eyes off of you.

You snorted, wondering if Mark would even _care_ that much. He wasn't one that put a lot of stock in looks.

You usually talked to him dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt, hair tied up in a messy pony tail, or in your pyjamas, and he never cared.

He was just happy to see _you_.

Smoothing a hand over the dress again, you decided it didn't matter. You looking good for _yourself_ was enough of a reason to enjoy getting dressy.

If Mark did notice or comment, well, that was just icing on the cake.

Smiling a little, you went through your mental checklist - You'd already called your folks to let them know you'd landed safely, but you'd been afraid if you called Mark, you'd be too tempted to tell him where you were staying.

Instead, you picked up your phone and fired off a quick text.

_Hey, just wanted to let you know I landed and got to where I'm staying - looking forward to the big event tomorrow! ;D_

You hit 'send' and started unpacking some other stuff out of your suitcase. Dress out, then next matter of business was making sure the presents you had packed made it in once piece.

Mandy and Bob had respectfully asked for money in a wishing well rather than gifts, so you'd gotten them a card and put a little bit of cash inside.

But while you'd been shopping, you'd spotted a little ceramic figurine of a man on his knees presenting a blushing girl with a beautiful big sunflower. Considering that sunflowers were Mandy's favourite, and the main flower they selected for the bouquets and button holes, coming across the lovingly painted statuette had felt like a sign. You just hadn't been able to go past it.

Carefully taking it out of the carton and foam you'd packed it in, you inspected it, relieved that it looked to be in perfect condition. Packing it back gently, you set it aside.

Next was to check Mark's birthday gifts. You'd agonised _forever_ about what to get him, because he wasn't a guy who really liked _stuff_.

He himself had admitted he didn't buy a lot of material things for the sake of it. He loved games and gaming, but he tended to buy his games digitally, and he wasn't that interested in paraphernalia that collectors usually liked.

The innocent probing you'd done while you were first getting to know him hadn't yielded anything much either - he didn't really like music, cars, sports or anything in that vein, and he had everything he wanted for his computer.

In the end, after waaaaaay too much thought (and a little help from Bob), you'd settled on a 'Game Grumps' shirt as well as a new blue flannel one - though that was totally for your own guilty pleasure because he looked _hot_ in flannel - a bottle of Gozio amaretto, and a set of four sweet looking skull shot glasses.

Pulling the layers of clothes you'd packed over the top of the box you had his stuff in and opening it up, you were pleased the amaretto hadn't leaked - that was really the main concern - and that everything else was fully intact.

Closing the box, you were just getting ready to wrap it when you heard your phone buzz.

Pushing yourself up, you checked the screen - Mark had texted you back. Smiling, you swiped to open the message:

_Hey! :) Hope your flight was good! Bob's nervous but super excited too. Can't believe he's getting married tomorrow! Don't suppose you're gonna let me know where you're staying? :P_

You couldn't help but laugh as you tapped out a reply. _Nope! I'll tell you tomorrow! Now go look after Bob!_

The message 'whooshed' away, and before you could even put your phone down, it vibrated in your hand with a reply.

 _Meanie! D:_ Mark had texted, but he quickly followed it up with another - _jk! lol! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Dress and all ;P_

Quickly, before you lost your boldness, you messaged back, _Well, I'm certainly looking forward to seeing you in a suit too Mr Markiplier! ;)_

You wondered if you'd pushed things too far, but then the phone buzzed in your hand again.

_Well, I'll look dashingly handsome, and I know you'll look beautiful. Sleep well and see you at the wedding ! xo_

Your stomach flipped a little - he'd _never_ finished a message with 'xo' before and you felt your cheeks get hot. It was a dumb thing to get so flustered about, but you were sure it meant _something_.

You just hoped it meant what you _wanted_ it to mean.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning had been a disgustingly lazy affair for you.

Normally you were up at six so you had time to get ready and catch the train to your campus.

Even on weekends you were usually awake early to study, but this morning, you hadn't gotten out of bed until past eight!

You'd woken up earlier of course - years of routine were hard to break - but you'd lazed in the luxuriously oversized bed, toasty and content.

From the moment you'd booked it, you'd decided this whole weekend was going to be as relaxing as possible. You deserved the reward.

The fact that you kept up with your grades _and_ managed to have a relatively healthy mental state were things that you felt you could pat yourself on the back for.

Still, you couldn't stay in bed forever.

When your phone alarm chirped eight thirty, you threw the sheets off and rolled to sit up on the edge of the enormous bed.

It was tempting to flop back down into the plush pillows, but you stretched languidly instead and stood.

You needed to get started soon.

You were planning on going the whole hog - painting your nails, curling your hair, as well as doing your makeup, so you knew it was going to take you a while to get everything perfect.

Plus you also had to account for a taxi getting out to you, and then finding the church. You'd already booked the cab to arrive for you at 3pm. It was a bit early, but you'd much rather be early than late.

Yawning, you decided coffee and breakfast were definitely on the agenda first before any serious preparations began.

Running your fingers through your hair, you poured water into the kettle and switched it on, then went to investigate the breakfast options that had been provided to you as part of your stay.

Beauty couldn't be done on an empty stomach after all!

Snagging an apple from the generously stocked fridge, you took a bite. Digging out some bread from the cupboard, you decided toast was a good plan too. While you searched for jam or some other form of spread for your toast, you mentally listed what you'd need to do to get ready.

Shower, shave, wash your hair, shape your brows, then after your shower, your makeup would be the first thing you'd do...curling your hair would need to be done next, along with liberal application of hair spray to try and make it stay nice for as long as possible. Your nails would be the last thing so you could sit and let them dry without potentially spoiling the polish.

God, just thinking about it was exhausting! You'd always boggled at how long it took to get that 'oh, I just roll out of bed looking this good' look. In your humble opinion, it took _way_ too much effort to look effortless. Still, it would be worth it.

Finishing off your apple just as the kettle clicked, you piled sugar in the bottom of a red and white striped mug and made yourself a coffee. Loading a slice of bread in the toaster, you pushed down the lever and debated internally which colour eye shadow was going to look nicest with your dress.

God, being a girl was _hard..._

Hours later, you were plucked, shaved, made-up, polished and curled, you looked in the mirror, insanely proud of the _woman_ that looked back at you.

You looked _incredible._

Normally when you got dressed up you thought, 'gee, I look nice' when you looked in the mirror, but today, you honest to God, looked _hot._ You almost didn't recognise yourself.

The dress was lovely of course, but the subtle enhancement of makeup made you look older, more _sensual_.

You hadn't gone too overboard; a soft smudge of well blended grey and silver eye shadow, a little eyeliner on your top lid to really make your eyes pop, mascara to make your lashes longer and more alluring, and a lick of lipstick with gloss over the top made your lips look thicker and utterly kissable.

The gentle curls you'd put in your hair completed your look, and you grinned madly at the work you'd produced...Which kind of ruined the lady like appearance, but you couldn't help yourself.

For someone who didn't usually wear make up, you were ridiculously pleased with the result - sure, you'd had a few...accidents (and at one point ended up with an ugly smear of black mascara across you cheek, not to mention the struggle with your curling iron), but you'd fixed it now and you looked fantastic!

Painting your nails had been a bit of an exercise too, but you'd ended up happy with the pale pink shade and the (mostly) even application you'd pulled off.

Ten minutes until the taxi arrived, you quickly put on your shoes and jewellery and checked your clutch, then made one last dash to the bathroom mirror to make sure everything was just right.

You still almost couldn't believe that that was _your_ reflection, but before you had time to think too much about it, your ride beeped outside.

Shit, they were early!

Lucky you were ready to go!

Flying out of the bathroom, you grabbed your purse, the invitation, and Mandy and Bob's card and present - you almost forgot the chalet key, but thankfully managed to dart back in and grabbed it before you closed the door.

Dropping inelegantly into the taxi, you gave the driver the directions to the church, crazy excitement suddenly bubbling in your chest.

Grinning, you settled back, watching as the scenery went by. You were going to see Mandy and Bob get married!

 

* * *

  
In the end you hadn't arrived as early as you'd thought you would.

Unfortunately, the cab driver hadn't been super familiar with the area, and it's not like you were a great help.

You'd almost gotten yourself into a panic before you'd realised you could use your phone GPS to get you heading back in the right direction.

Thankfully you hadn't been late, just not as early as you were expecting, so you still had a few moments to admire the elegant old church Mandy and Bob had chosen.

It was gorgeous without being ostentatious, perfect for the intimate ceremony, and as you'd wandered around, you'd seen so many of the little touches Mandy had been tirelessly working on over the last few months.

Everything was just so simple and wonderfully _personal_ to Mandy and Bob, from the hand made sign welcoming guests to the wedding, to the bunches of sunflowers decorating the pews inside the church.

You'd been to a few weddings before, and they'd been lovely, but nothing had been quite so intimate as this.

Everything looked perfect, and you shot a brief glare up to the clouds. The weather was threatening to misbehave, but forecasts had only predicted light showers, and you crossed your fingers that they were right. You didn't want anything ruining this special day.

Wandering into the church where friends and family were milling around, your eyes instantly went to the ornate stained glass windows. Soft afternoon light shone through the gathering clouds and illuminated the alter where Mandy and Bob would become man and wife. Beautiful as they were though, what was beneath the windows was suddenly far more captivating to you.

Mark was standing with Bob and his other groomsmen, and your heart caught in your throat when he threw his head back and laughed at something Bob said.

Wow...

Just, _wow_.

He looked so _good_ in his suit. Sure he'd described it to you before, but actually _seeing_ him wearing it was an entirely different thing.

The grey pants and a grey jacket paired gorgeously with the gold accented vest and plain white dress shirt beneath them. A blue tie and the pop of the sunflower button hole pinned neatly to his jacket completed his handsome look, and the cut of the suit was striking, doing nothing to hide the solid way he was built.

Swallowing, you felt your hands start to shake and you gripped your clutch purse to stop them.

Absently, you noticed he had decided to go with wearing his glasses rather than contacts, and he'd finally gotten the crazy floof of his hair trimmed back.

Staring at him now, you wanted to run over to him so badly, it was almost painful holding the feeling back.

Heart thundering in your chest, you decided right then and there that you _had_ to tell him how much you liked him.

Fans, work and distance be damned.

The way he stole your breath away, you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't at least give a relationship between the two of you a try.

You desperately wanted to talk to him, but you made yourself turn away, tearing your eyes away from him. There'd be plenty of time after the ceremony.

Looking at the other family around, you were trying to work out where you could sit when you suddenly caught sight of Mandy's mom.

It had taken her a few moments to recognise you, but she'd been thrilled you and Mandy had started speaking again and she'd promised to speak to you again after the ceremony.

You hadn't had long to wait before the priest called for everyone to sit. Taking a place a few rows back on the 'Bride' side of the pews, you settled as the music started, and turned along with everyone else when the church doors opened.

The bridesmaids came first of course, all three of Mandy's sisters in dark blue dresses that varied slightly in style, each carrying bunches of bright yellow sunflowers as they walked elegantly down the aisle.

They all looked beautiful, but you hadn't had long to dwell on them because Mandy had walked in and she looked absolutely _stunning_.

Her dress was off white, a classic style made lovelier by the intricate lace layer over the top. She'd opted to go with a simple mid length veil pinned back in her bun with a diamante headband that matched beautifully with her diamond and pear teardrop earrings. Her makeup was gorgeous too, but the most beautiful thing about her though had to be her _smile_.

She looked thrilled, and Bob smiled so sweetly at her when he saw her come down the aisle, it made your heart clench.

You weren't usually one to get overly sentimental, but you had to admit, you'd teared up a little watching Mandy float down the aisle on her fathers arm, eyes locked with Bob's as the soft whisper of a clarinet played behind her.

The ceremony itself was short and sweet; The priest spoke briefly about what marriage meant, then Mandy and Bob promised to love each other though good, bad and all the times in between, and read each other personalised vows. Each of their mother's did a small reading and then happy couple kissed and became man and wife.

You heart had swelled with affection for them, and hope for their future as they gazed lovingly at one another.

Everything was perfect _._

They signed their marriage certificate, then everyone stood as the new bride and groom left the church.

Ceremony over, the wedding party exited to the loving cheers of all those gathered. Hugging them briefly and wishing them well when it was your turn, you moved aside to let other friends and family through.

You tried to be subtle in looking for Mark, but gave up after a few moments. He surely must have been whisked away for photos. You tried not to feel too disappointed.

The reception started in a hour, and buses were coming to take you from the church. You didn't have that long to wait, but it felt a little weird since the only people you knew here were the happy couple, Mandy's mom and sisters, and of course, Mark.

You were shy about striking up conversation with other random people, so you wandered around the old church instead.

You took your phone out to take a snap of one of the stained glass windows, but startled a little when it vibrated in your hand.

Your heart skipped when you saw it was a text from Mark and you tapped at the little notification to open it.

_I see you and you look stunning! :) I can't wait to see you up close. I almost didn't recognise you ;D_

Butterflies fluttered in your chest as you whirled around trying to see where Mark could have see you from.

When you finally spotted him, you gave him a little wave. You could see him posing with the rest of the bridal party on some steps at the side of the church.

Again, that urge to go over to him flitted through your mind, but you forced it back. He was busy, and it would just be awkward if you stood hanging around near the photographer like a lost little puppy.

Pushing a curl behind your ear, you settled on texting him instead.

_That's sweet of you to say. I have to confess I saw you before, but you still look very handsome. I don't wanna interrupt though...Find me at the reception later?_

Turning away and going back to the church entrance, you weren't surprised when your phone vibrated again.

_You can count on it! xo_

Cheeks flushed, you tucked your phone into your clutch purse and waited patiently for your ride to the reception. That little 'xo' at the end of his message still made you giddy and you couldn't help but feel optimistic about your chances when you told him how you felt.

 

 * * *

 

You'd thought the church was gorgeous, but it was nothing on the adorable little old red brick school house Mandy and Bob had picked for their reception.

Like the church, the building was decorated simply but beautifully. Between Mandy and her family, they'd made all the bonbonniere, decorations, place cards, centre pieces, the cake, _everything_. It all looked wonderful, bright and airy, and as cheesy as it sounded, you loved the fact that everything was handmade made with love.

As people moved to sit down, you found your table, then wandered to put your card in the wishing well and look at the huge blackboard where Mandy and Bob had asked to have congratulatory messages rather than a traditional guest book.

Smiling, you looked over the assortment of chalks, all helpfully wrapped at the bottom so you wouldn't get chalk dust all over yourself, and selected a purple stick.

Starting to draw a heart, you heard someone behind you but you didn't think anything of it until a hand fell on your bare shoulder.

You jumped a little, but relaxed instantly when Mark's sonorous voice curled it's way into your ear.

"You look even more beautiful up close, you know that?"

Fingers stilled midway through the word you were writing, you turned around to face him and suddenly, your heart was in your toes and your brain froze because he was _right_ there.

You stared at each other silently for a heart beat, then he wrapped his arms around you and crushed you to his solid chest. Surprised, but overjoyed, you let yourself settle into the embrace, surrounded by the scent of him and his warmth.

"I'm so glad you're here." Pressed to his chest as you were, his soft admission vibrated through you and his arms got a little tighter.

Unexpected tears leapt into your eyes, but you blinked them back - you were _not_ going to spoil your mascara! You rested your head against his shoulder, careful not to smear any makeup on his suit.

Pulling away a little so you could look at him, but not out of his arms, you were grinning so much your cheeks hurt.

He chuckled. "I'm so glad I found you, I didn't see you at the ceremony."

"Oh, I was there," you felt your cheeks heat as you stared at him. "I saw you, but I didn't want to interrupt." Shaking your head, your curls bounced as you smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you now though."

In your heels, he was only a little taller than you...Close as you were, it would only take a tiny movement to kiss him...

"You know," you said as you tapped a finger on your chin looking up at him. "Your description of the suits really didn't do it justice."

"I don't look dashingly handsome?" He wiggled his brows at you and you suddenly felt your tongue get thick.

"Of course you do, you look... " _fuckable_ "very handsome, I just didn't get this picture when I thought about your suit."

Mark shrugged as much as he could with his arms still wrapped around you and looked at you playfully. "Well, it only seems fair considering that I was at a _complete_ disadvantage when it came to you and your dress. Saying 'it's purple' hardly does justice to how lovely it looks on you."

Your face went scarlet, thrilled with the compliment.

"Are you flirting with me?" You asked coyly, even as your brain was screaming at you to just _shut up and kiss him already!_

"Only if it's working." He said, his voice dropping deeper in a way that made your legs quiver. Oh, this was great. Just inch a little closer and you could kiss him, it was perfect, if you just -

"Mark! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Bob's brother and best man popped his head in the room. "You aren't supposed to be in here until they announce you!"

You felt your heart deflate, your perfect moment gone. Mark broke your embrace and you instantly missed the warmth of where his arms had been.

Looking to the door when the other man had gone, you sighed. "You'd better go."

"Yeah, I know." He ran his fingers through his hair and you fought the urge to smooth it down. "I just...Wanted to see you and say 'hi' and tell you how great you look."

Swallowing your disappointment and forcing a smile, you shook your head again. "Important groomsman duty calls! Just do me a favour and promise me a dance or two after dinner?"

You felt yourself get lost in his endless eyes as he stared at you, expression soft but serious. He held his hand up in a 'scouts honour' gesture. "I promise." 

"Good." You nodded sharply. "Now go before you get in trouble! Oh, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

You laughed and shooed him away with your hands as he headed towards the doors. He paused at the door and grinned over his shoulder at you.

"Oh, hey, when do I get my present?"

"Later if you come back to where I'm staying after the reception tonight, or you can come by tomorrow before I fly out."

Haloed by the light in the doorway, he gave you a sassy look.

"Well, considering it's my birthday _today_ , it just wouldn't be right to get it tomorrow, now would it? And maybe if I'm a good boy, you'll ask me to stay the night?" He winked at you and you felt your knees get weak, but he was gone before you could reply.

It was certainly what _you_ were hoping for.

Heart fluttering, you gently smoothed your hair so you didn't ruin your curls. Your last exchange just couldn't be interpreted as platonic, no matter how you read it.

You were definitely going to kiss him, and you were more sure than you'd even been that if you did, he would happily kiss you back.

 

* * *

 

You had never been more sure that time was going backwards than you were right now. 

As wonderful as it was, you hoped your face didn't show your impatience, because you were sure this reception was going on _forever._

The table you were on was with a mix of Mandy and Bob's young-ish cousins, and they were all nice enough, but you hadn't been able to stop yourself shooting glances Mark's way all night.

On more than one occasion your eyes had met from where he sat at the front of the room with the rest of the wedding party, and longing looks had turned to winks and grins and fluttering lashes. 

More than once you'd had to excuse your rudeness when you'd been caught out not listening in the slightest to the conversation happening at your table.

You were sure you were making a terrible impression, but you honestly couldn't care.

When dinner, speeches, dessert and the cake were all _finally_ done, you'd practically fallen out of your chair in your eagerness the second the MC invited all the guests to the outdoor marquee and dance floor.

Mark moved just as quickly - he made his way straight to you, and when he was by your side, everything just felt _right._ Holding his arm out to you, he grinned.

"I believe I owe you a dance?"

"More than one." You said as you took his offer and linked your arm with his.

You were feeling brave, spurred on partly by your earlier run in with him, and partly by your seemingly bottomless wine glass. You weren't drunk by any means, not since you'd been spacing your drinks and you knew your tolerance, but you could definitely feel the warm fuzzy buzz of the alcohol wrapping itself around you.

The live band struck up, playing a brass rendition of 'Crazy Right Now' and you grinned back at him. Leaning into his warmth, you stage whispered "I'm not a very good dancer though."

"It's okay," he 'whispered' back "neither am I."

"I'll try not to step on your toes, but I make no promises!" You giggled, letting him lead you out.

You gripped his arm a little tighter as you reached the dance floor and laughed, feeling like you didn't have a care in the world as he swung you around to the music.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, you'd talked, danced, and laughed so hard you were sure you were about to get a stitch.

Being near Mark was just so amazing and insanely fun, and even though your feet were throbbing in your sensible shoes and nerves were threatening, you were having the time of your life.

The reception only had another twenty minutes left though, and you were rapidly running out of time to say something to him.

So you left the dance floor and sank into one of the white garden chairs scattered around, Mark following close behind you, cheeks pink with exertion.

Wordlessly, he shuffled his chair closer to you and entwined his fingers with yours.

You sat like that for the next three songs, flexing your feet in your shoes as you tried to find your words.

Sighing softly, you looked at him side on. He was looking out to the dance floor at Mandy and Bob as they danced, smiling at one another like they were the only two people in the world.

"Do ever look at couples and think it would be awesome to have that?"

Watching Bob throw his head back and laugh and something Mandy said to him, you felt your heart get tight.

"Mark-" you began, but the band started the soft sway of _'la vi en rose'_ and Mark grinned his million watt smile at you and stood.

"You know this is the last song of the night right? How about it, huh? You think you've got one more dance left?"

"Nooooooo." You moaned, even as you let yourself be pulled effortlessly from the chair. The protest was all for show and you were sure he knew it.

It was the last dance of the night, and the last chance you'd have to really snuggle up against him, unless he took the offer you'd yet to be brave enough to propose.

As if you were going to pass up the chance to slow dance with him.

He could have been asking you to dance on barefoot on broken glass and you would have followed him.

When you got back onto the dance floor, one of his hands settled on your hip and the other took your hand as he guided you gently. You swayed to the music, smoothly gliding across the floor.

"You know, for someone who said he can't dance, you've done a suspiciously good job of it." You murmured as you laid your head on his shoulder and breathed in the smell of his cologne.

His baritone chuckle rumbled through you. "Is that a complaint?"

Warm and so content, you sighed out a delicate 'no'. The band hit the chorus, trumpet wailing and you sighed again. "I love this song."

Before you even thought about it, you were singing quietly as Mark spun you. 

 _'When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom_  
  
_And when you speak angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem to turn into love song'_

"You have a great voice."

You gave a startled 'oomph' as Mark pulled you back into the solid wall of his chest.

Tipsy and warm, your flirty banter died on your lips and the desire to crack a joke deserted you as you stared at up his handsome face.

The way he was looking at you, God, you couldn't hold your feelings back any longer.  _This_ , right here, right now, was the moment you'd been looking for.

You had a perfect romantic confession all ready but what came out instead wasn't at all what you planned.

"I want to kiss you." You blurted, lips so close to his you could feel the hot puff of his exhales. "I've wanted to kiss you for months. Please, can I kiss you?" The pleading in your voice was almost pathetic, and the way he blinked down at you made your heart sink.

There was a pause that felt like it went on for an eternity and panic kicked in.

He was going to say no.

He was going to say he just wanted to be friends.

But after another few agonising seconds, he swallowed and finally answered with a soft, "I'd like that."

As fast as your heart had sunk, you felt it soar.

Surrounded by him as you were, it took only the tiniest of movements to stand on your tiptoes and brush your lips against his.

And oh, it was _wonderful_.

You moulded your mouth to his tenderly and let your hands clench into his jacket. Desperate to taste him, you snuck your tongue into his mouth and swallowed his surprised noise as his hand tighten against your hip.

Dimly, you were aware of someone (who sounded suspiciously like Wade) wolf-whistling in the back ground and yelling 'go Mark' and you pulled away reluctantly.

Cheeks crimson, you grinned up at him goofily, relieved that he was grinning just as dumbly at you.

Pressing his forehead against yours and staring into your eyes, it was almost impossible to resist the urge to kiss him again.

Your lips were still tingling, and you wordlessly brought a finger up to swipe your lip-gloss from his mouth.

The song ended but he didn't let you go.

Behind you, the MC announced that the Bride and Groom were leaving, and you reluctantly pulled apart. Clapping as Mandy and Bob left hand in hand, you then watched other guests getting ready to leave and the various professionals starting to pack up.

Mark turned to you, looking slightly unsure and you suddenly felt the swell of boldness you'd been looking for all night. Grabbing his hand you gave it a squeeze.

"Come back to where I'm staying tonight." Giving him your most smouldering look, you didn't want there to be any misinterpretation of what you meant.

He blinked at you, surprised. "Really?"

Though slightly dampened by his less than enthusiastic reaction, you were determined to press on.

"Where's all that swagger from earlier on?" You grinned at him impishly. "I still have your present, remember?"

His expression was still serious, so you dropped the playful facade and took both of his hands in yours. "I really want this, Mark. I really want _us._ "

A slow smile bloomed across his lips. "Me too. You have no idea."

Cheeks burning, you jerked your head towards the path that led to the car park.

"I'll just call a taxi to get us back."

"Let me say goodbye to the other guys and then I'm all yours."

You watched him as he walked away and brushed your fingers to your electrified lips.

'All yours' huh?

You liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

The ride in the cab had felt like the longest half hour of your life. Mark had gripped your hand, pressing innocent little kisses to your knuckles as you chatted to the driver.

Unfortunately, the bravery that you'd felt before was starting to dissipate and nerves had started to creep in. Even as the cab driver made small talk, you kept shooting Mark covert looks.

By the time you'd gotten back to the chalet, you weren't sure if you were more nervous or excited.

Fumbling for your key, you opened the door and let Mark in. Slipping off your shoes, you sighed in relief as Mark looked around.

"Wow, this place is really nice!"

"It cost me a pretty penny." You admitted as you ran your fingers through your now semi-flat hair. The vigorous dancing had taken most of the curl out of it and it was falling in messy half waves now. "But I figured I could treat myself just this once."

"You _do_ work too hard." Mark agreed as you blurted a startled laugh.

"Pot, meet kettle! _You're_ the workaholic here mister 'I'll sit up until three am editing videos'"

"Hey, you shouldn't be mean to me, I'm the birthday boy." He chuckled as he checked his phone. "Well, at least for another six minutes."

Grinning at you, Mark shucked off his jacket and draped it over the plush dining room chair. Stretching his arms above his head, you saw a delicious flash of skin and your mouth went dry. You almost had to shake your head to clear it - you needed to give Mark his gifts before you got to anything...else.

Pursing your lips, you pretended to consider it before you sighed dramatically. "I suppose you _are_ right, and according to the ancient rules of birthdays, what the birthday boys says, goes." Mark snorted inelegantly as you turned to get his gifts. Lifting the box and putting it delicately on the table, you smiled at him. "Happy birthday Mark."

He beamed at you, and you felt your insides go to mush. God, that _smile._

"It's okay if I open it?"

"Only if you do it in the next four minutes, otherwise it has to wait until next year." You teased.

Tearing through the blue wrapping paper without any hesitation, you watched his face, wanting to gauge his reaction to the gifts you'd gotten him.

Thankfully, it lit up as he pulled each item out for inspection.

"Game Grumps!" He exclaimed as he unfolded the grey 'God dammit Ross' T-shirt. "Man, these were only on sale for a week! I thought I'd missed out!"

"Bob helped me out with that one." You admitted. "I wanted to get you a shirt you'd like and he suggested it."

"Well, I love it!"

He dug the flannel shirt out next, raising a brow as you as he did. Okay, so you may have mentioned how good he looked in flannel more than once.

"It suits you!" You said indignantly as you felt your cheeks colour. He grinned and shook his head. Before you had a chance to comment further, he pulled the bottle of Amaretto and the shot glasses out.

"Oh, coooooool! Little skulls! And this is _really_ nice booze."

"I feel so unoriginal buying you liquor, but you're so hard to buy for!"

Mark laughed, carefully tucking everything away. "Well, thanks for going to the effort. I love it all." Taking a step towards you, he grinned and held his arms open.

"C'mere."

Falling happily into his chest for what felt like the hundredth time that day, you wrapped your arms around his waist and snuggled against him. You stood, warm in his embrace for a few moments before he looked down at you.

Shortie that you were without your heels on, the top of your head only came to Mark's chin.

You wished you could just...breathe him in forever.

Looking up at him, the atmosphere between you was instantly charged.Taking the hint, you stood on your tip-toes and kissed him.

It wasn't any less thrilling than the first time, but this kiss wasn't being watched and you let your desperation leak into it.

His hands came up and ran through your hair as you moaned softly into your lip lock. He came away from your lips for a second, but before you could protest, he descended again, firm but not forceful.

His stubble rasped across your skin as his lips devoured yours, and you moaned as his tongue danced in your mouth.

God, you needed his shirt off, _now_. You needed to feel the warmth of skin beneath your finger tips otherwise you were going to go crazy.

Pulling away from him to catch your breath, you puffed out his name and fumbled with the buttons on his vest, forcing yourself to slow down so you didn't tear the delicate garment. Thankfully the white dress shirt beneath it was more robust and you forced it off his muscled shoulders. He wasted no throwing it onto the floor, and you let your hands roam across the delicious skin revealed to you.

He barely had any hair to speak of (repeated surgeries in his general stomach area probably had something to do with it) but you were far more interested in his sweet little six pack, the sharp 'v' of his hips, and the utterly delectable definition on display. He wasn't a bulky guy, but he was _fit_ , _solid_ and so perfect.

You knew he was self conscious about the large silvery-pink scar that ran down his abdomen and the smaller marks beneath it, but it didn't detract from how attractive you found him. That surgery had saved his life. Scars or no, you were going to worship every inch of skin you could.

Naked from the waist up, he was a sight to behold and you drank him in greedily. Tickling gently against the rippling muscle, Mark gave a deep, dark moan that shot straight to your core.

"Jesus," he panted, obviously just as breathless as you felt. "I think you're killing me."

His erection was prominent in the well fitted grey slacks, and you decided you couldn't wait a second longer. Pulling him towards the bed, you gave him your most sultry smile.

"Lay down."

He was powerless to disobey. As he settled himself onto the plush pillows, you quickly dove into your case.

Cheeks pink as you pulled out two tubes of lubricant and a box of condoms and put them on the bed, you were suddenly shy as you looked at him.

His brows shot up, but he was smiling. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted this."

"No, I really wasn't. I've thought about this, much more than I wanted to admit."

Climbing back onto the bed, you straddled his lap, shimmying down the bed until you were level with is delectable stomach.

Ripping off the little foil seal on the tube of strawberry flavoured lubricant, you drizzled a fine line of the sticky substance over Mark's stomach. His breathing hitched, a gasp caught in his throat as you leaned over and licked the line of his scar, strawberry exploding sweet across your tongue.

Pushing your hair back, you licked, sucked and kissed a line up to his peaked nipples. Smearing lubricant on one of the little nubs, his eyes slammed shut as you nipped at his flesh.

"Fuck!" He growled, fingers curling at his sides.

Kissing feather light at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he bucked off the bed with another one of his sonorous moans when you clamped down and sucked an angry red hickey on the delicate skin.

You could feel his clothed erection throbbing insistently against your thigh as you moved back down his body, laving at the little spots of lubricant you'd missed.

Your mind was telling you should think about going slow, savouring the moment, and you just about agreed, until he opened his eyes and looked at you...

Shirtless, flushed, chest heaving, hair mussed and eyes molten as they stared at you behind slightly crooked glasses, all your plans of slowing down derailed rapidly. 

Screw going slow.

You were going to blow his goddamn mind. 

Sucking the last of the flavoured lube off your fingers so you wouldn't stain his pants, you focused your attention on the offending garment.

His cock was pushing against the zipper in a way that you were sure must have been painful, and when your fingers brushed against the cloth covered bulge, his ass lifted clear off the bed and he  _whined_.

Not wasting the opportunity, you slid his zip down, popped the button, then pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees in one swift movement.

  
Looking at him naked, arousal hit you like a punch, and you felt your inner walls clench. His dick was a pretty standard length (from your own minimal experience), but thicker than you'd expected, engorged and an angry red. A bead of pre-come pearled at the tip, and your mouth flooded with saliva as anticipation made your hands shake.

It took you two attempts to get more flavoured lube in your hand, but as soon as you did, you worked it in a steady motion up and down his dick.

Giving him no time to recover, you gripped the base of his erection and licked a long strip from root to tip. He cried out, legs bucking and muscles clenching as you swallowed down as much of him as you could take.

You'd never been able to deep throat a guy, but what skill you lacked in that department, you more than made up for in tongue and teeth enthusiasm.

Carefully as you sucked upwards, you dragged your teeth along his shaft, getting to the tip and nibbling softly around the head.

"God, _fuck!_ "

Descending back down, you worked the base of his dick with your hand while you sucked in a steady up and down motion. You could feel his erection throbbing angrily at your ministrations, and when you let your fingers graze his balls, his back bucked up off the bed again as he made a strangled wail of a noise.

Firmly, one of your hands fell to his thigh, pressing him back into the bed.

His eyes were jammed shut, chest rising and falling rapidly like he'd run a marathon. Even so you could hear the apology in his voice as his thighs trembled.

"It's been so long, I'm-I'm gonna come soon!"

With a lewd 'pop' you released his dick from your mouth, but kept your grip around the base of his shaft.

"I don't care." You reassured him, drunk on the power of seeing him so utterly unravelled.

He moaned again, and the noise rumble through you. God, you were so wet...Your underwear was damp and you rubbed your legs together, feeling aching and empty inside.

He was so close though, just a little more....

"No, stop!" Mark gasped, sitting up so fast you nearly toppled over. Gripping your arm, his pupils were blown wide as he stared at you. Stunned, you let him go. "I don't want to just have a blow job our first time. I want...to be inside you."

God, if you hadn't already been putty in his hands, the growl in his simple admission would have tipped you over. Wordlessly, you shuffled to lay on the bed where he'd been just moments before. Standing and taking a moment to fully remove his pants then toss them aside, Mark slowly removed his glasses and looked at you with lust filled eyes.

"Stand up so I can take off that pretty dress."

Mark gazed at you with such naked _want_ , it made your heart leap into your throat, and instead of words, all that slipped past your lips was an embarrassingly needy little keen.

You stood and turned so your back was facing him, and taking it as permission, Mark moved behind you, his lips feathering across the back of your neck before his hands slid to your zipper.

The whisper of the zip sliding down was ridiculously erotic as you felt the material slide away, leaving you in only a lilac strapless bra and matching lace undies. Trembling, you took a small step to push the garment aside. The instant you were done, Mark pulled your back into his chest and you melted into the musky heat radiating from his body.

Palming gently at your breasts, you could feel the steely hardness of his erection pressing into you. You let your head loll back onto his shoulder as he undid the clasp of your bra and threw it on top of your crumpled dress. Thick thumbs toyed at either side of your hips as he lifted the elastic of you underwear down and shimmied them off your hips. They too joined the pile, and suddenly you were as naked as he was.

"Lay back on the bed."

Careful not to trip over, you followed his command and laid down, looking at him shyly.

"You are _so_ beautiful." He murmured as he knelt back over you and pressed kisses to your now bare shoulders. "God, you have no idea. Some nights, after we'd talk on Skype, I couldn't get your face out of my mind."

Reaching over to where you'd put the second tube of unflavoured lubricant, he smeared some over his fingers as you realised what he intended to do.

You were already so wet, he'd barely need any lube, but you appreciated that he was using it. Kneeling down, Mark spread your legs. Gently, tracing the inside of your thighs with his clean hand, he pushed your folds apart and leaned forward.

You froze as he let out a hot little breath against the delicate area and squeaked when he lapped gently at you. His stubble rubbed against your thigh, but you found it just added to the dizzying sensation.

You covered your face in mortification when Mark purred, "you're so wet."

But you didn't tell him to stop.

Embarrassing truth, but you'd barely ever had a guy give you oral. Your last boyfriend had been the kind of douche that had expected you to go down on _him_ but wouldn't ever return the favour.

More fool you for putting up with that.

Still, your previous flame was far from your mind as Mark slid a lubricated finger inside you and sucked at your clitoris at the same time.

The noised you made couldn't be called anything other than a squeal, and as Mark curled his finger inside you, it was only his firm hands that kept your thighs from crushing in around his head.

"Oh, _oh!_ " You sobbed as Mark's tongue continued it's welcome onslaught. When a second finger joined the first, you twisted on the bed, pleasure surging hot and heavy from the base of your spine to the tips of your toes.

He worked you over, watching with an intense gaze, testing, _playing_. Seeing what you liked best, finding what motions made you moan.

You were sure it was only a few minutes of his tongue and fingers working magic, but it felt like hours, and arousal was burning hot in your gut.

When you felt his fingers withdraw from you, your eyes flew open - not that you remembered shutting them - and you made a desperate, frustrated noise. You'd been so out of it in your pleasure haze, you hadn't even heard him rip open the condom packet.

Watching as he slid the latex over his cock and added a bit of extra lube for good measure, he stared at you, expression serious even through the obvious lust.

"Is this okay?"

Gripping his thigh and giving it a squeeze, you swallowed and croaked out a soft but firm "yes."

Bending your knees to allow Mark in between them, your heart thundered in your chest. Slowly, almost too slowly, Mark shuffled forward and pressed himself into you.

You breathed deep, trying to relax against the always odd sensation of penetration as Mark pushed in, inch by inch.

His cock was thick and heavy, but you welcomed the heat of him into your body to answer the ache inside. It felt like it took forever, and when he was finally full inside you, he let out a reverent sigh and pressed his forehead to yours.

"You have no idea how good this feels." Mark whispered, fingers ghosting up to your cheek.

"Oh, I think I have a fair idea." You chuckled breathlessly. Still for a moment as your body adjusted to him, when you finally started to feel comfortable enough, you shifted your hips up and clenched your walls.

"You can move." You sighed, and Mark groaned in relief.

His movements were gentle at first, small rolls of hips, but Mark soon started thrusting faster once he'd found a comfortable rhythm.

It took a couple of tries to synchronise your movements, but once you did, as you rose to meet him and each time, he grunted in soft appreciation.

For a few moments, you were both lost in sounds of heavy breathing and the wooden bed frame creaking. Mark's face was torn between pleasure and concentration as his motions picked up speed.

You'd never been much of a talker, or particularly loud during sex, but when Mark pulled almost all the way and pushed back into you, you couldn't help but let out a lewd yowl - Mark had found the spot inside you that made you feel like electricity was skittering across you body.

Grinning and grunting a victorious little 'yes' under his breath, Mark grabbed your hips started fucking you in earnest, aiming for _that_ spot with every thrust.

Neither of you were going to last long, but it didn't really matter.

Tonight wasn't about longevity, it was about desperation, connection, _affirmation_. This was testing, bonding, promising. And it felt so good. You were happy to burn up hard and fast with him, loving the way he worshiped your body, loving the way he made you feel. You could only hope it felt as good for him as this felt for you.

The fire of your building orgasm that had previously cooled before roared back to life as Mark snapped his hips sharply, panting above you while you let out gasping noises beneath him. Clawing at his back you urged him on, hands falling lower until you were gripping his ass as he pounded into you, ripping little cries from your throat.

When you felt your orgasm finally coming, you let out a high, thin wail. Hips rising desperately to slam into his, your heart started thundering, legs shaking as your climax rippled up then and crashed over you, hot and heady, tingling and thrilling as sweat sheened on your skin and you walls clamped around Mark's dick.

Crying out your name, Mark hammered into you. You were on fire, over sensitised, and tight and wet as you were, it only took Mark a few jerky thrusts before he moaned and spilled himself, his body also wracked with shudders as he too reached his peak.

Arms trembling from the exertion, Mark held himself above you for a few seconds before he withdrew and rolled to lay beside you.

Instantly, you felt empty (though satisfied) and you reached for him. He squeezed your hand for a second before he grimaced a little.

Sliding the used condom off his softened dick, he knotted it and murmured that he would be back in a second. Through lidded eyes, you watched as he staggered to the bathroom on obviously unstable legs.

You heard the sound of water running, and after a few moments, he flopped back onto the bed and laid beside you.

Smiling at him dopily, you ran your fingers through his damp hair.

"Hey." He said softly, lips quirked in a crooked smile.

"Hey yourself."

"So....that sure was something, huh?"

You couldn't smother the snort of laughter and you smacked his naked shoulder. So much for basking in the afterglow. "You are such a goober. That wasn't 'something'. That was..." Cheeks going crimson now that you were out of the heat of the moment and had the good sense to be embarrassed, you murmured, "that was _special_."

Mark grinned at you softly and nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Shuffling so you were laying on one of his solid biceps, you kissed his shoulder and let your hand trail idly across his stomach, tracing little nonsense patterns.

You were both hot and sticky, and you kind of wanted a shower, but right now the snuggles were more tempting.

You lay there, silent for a few moments before you piped up, "So you realise this totally makes you my boyfriend now, right?"

Hand coming up to brush through your now thoroughly destroyed hair, Mark chuckled deeply. "I think I can live with that."

Grinning like an idiot, you gently booped his nose with your finger and sat up. "Well good. Now that that's settled. I'm going to have a shower before I go to sleep." Kissing his cheek, you rolled off the bed and gathered your toiletries. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

Mark was off the bed before you could blink and you giggled madly as he practically chased you into the bathroom.

 

 * * *

 

Warm, clean and in your favourite Hello Kitty pyjamas, you were snuggled up again next to Mark.

Kissing the top of your head, he sighed softly as you burrowed deeper into the blankets. He'd put his previously discarded boxers back on and the new Game Grumps t-shirt you'd bought him since he didn't have any other clean clothes.

You'd teasingly offered him a pair of your much too short sweat pants but he'd declined after a moment of pretend consideration.

He was planning on messaging Wade to bring him some clothes, but it was nearly two am and Mark figured the other man wouldn't appreciate the wake up.

Mark's fingers tickled down your spine and you nuzzled against him as your eyes fluttered closed. You wished you could do this every night.

Sudden sadness overwhelmed you, and you found you couldn't swallow it down. "I wish I didn't have to go back to Chicago tomorrow."

"What time do you fly out again?"

"Four thirty." You choked out, trying not to cry. Mark's arms tightened around you.

"Well, at least we'll be able to spend some of the day together right?"

He always tried to see the bright side. Opening your eyes, you tried to blink back the rush of tears.

"Yeah, but who knows when we'll be able to see each other again? I mean, I have finals coming up and..." Your voice cracked as you stopped mid sentence. It had been so much easier to not think about it at the start of your visit.

"Hey, hey, c'mon. We'll be able to work something out."

"Will we?" You asked despairingly. "It took months to organise this."

Pushing the blankets down so he could look at you Mark's expression was concerned.

"Of course. It might be a little while, but we have Skype and phone calls to keep us going."

"I know." You whispered. "But it's going to be so much harder after being with you like this."

Mark's brows furrowed. "You're not having regrets are you?"

"No, of course not!" You gaped, sitting up to stare at him incredulously. "That wasn't what I meant! I just mean that I'm going to miss you so much more now."

"Well," Mark's arms tightened around you, "I know it's gonna be hard work, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"I am too." You affirmed, kissing him softly in apology. "I'm sorry, I'm being such a downer."

"Nah, it's okay." Mark kissed your forehead and you let your eyes flutter closed again. "I'm sad when I think about being away from you, but it's kinda hard to be super upset when you're right here."

Cheeks pink, you buried yourself under the blankets. "You are such a sap."

Mark laughed, hands searching under the blankets for you. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ sap now, right?"

"Well yeah, but-MARK!" You shrieked his name as his questing hands found you and suddenly started ticking you beneath your shirt. Writhing away from him as he laughed, you somehow managed to wrap him in the blankets and with a shared startled noise, you both rolled off the bed in a flurry of pillows and sheets.

Puffing and red faced, you were both laughing so hard you couldn't breathe.

Recovering first, Mark leaned over you and popped a little kiss on your nose. Looking down at you, his expression was sweet and warm and you felt yourself melting.

"How about we promise just to take it one day a time and see how it goes?"

Maybe it would be hard, but it would totally be worth it.

"One day at a time?" Grinning at Mark, you felt like your heart could explode with affection. "I think I can do that."

 The End

**Author's Note:**

> =(^x^)=  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
